


i'm only me when i'm with you

by groove_bunker



Series: Please Ignore the Pronouns [fanmix fic] [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday nights are special, it's the only time you get her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm only me when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/gifts).



> back to Myka's POV

Friday nights are special; they’re becoming your thing. Of course you see Helena in school, everyday. You wonder how you never noticed her sitting at the back of nearly all your classes or how her voice never struck a chord inside you like it does now. But even though you see each other in every class but Chemistry (it was never your strong point) and then spend lunchtimes together too, Friday nights are still special.

They’re the only time all week when you get her alone.

So tonight, you’re lying in her back yard, looking up at the stars, listening to her tell you about how positively awful the light pollution back home is. It’s chilly and she’s pressed her side close to your, impossibly close, and you feel that altogether too familiar feeling deep in your stomach. Your attraction to the girl who is fast becoming the best friend you’ve ever had (though you’d never tell Pete that) is undeniable. But if you keep denying it, maybe it will never develop into anything more.

But maybe not.

Helena takes your hand in hers and squeezes it. She falls silent for a while and you just listen to the countryside, the crickets singing and the occasional car going way too fast on tiny, dark roads. This is what you grew up with, nights out back, just content with the fresh air and the soundtrack of nature. You don’t need anything more but you always worried that Helena would. You’re a small town girl and she’s from the big city and...bringing her out here tonight took a lot of guts.

This feels like a part of you, a part of yourself that you’ve never shared with anyone. Even as a child, you were solitary (lonely, your mother liked to say, before you reminded her they meant different things). But with her, everything’s different. You find yourself telling her things that took you years to tell Pete. Things that you thought you’d buried deep down inside yourself, that would take years to rise to the surface again. She didn’t even dig for them. She just sat there, in silence, until you were ready and it was crazy that you were but it happened.

You couldn’t hate it even if you tried.

“I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t met you.”

She breaks the silence. You want to reply that you don’t know either, but you’re not sure that it’s true. Things were fine before she came along and now they’re more confusing than they’ve ever been. But everyone else keeps on commenting how good she’s been for you, how for the first time in a long time, you’re coming out of your shell. Steve said that the other day, you laughed without lying to yourself about it, whatever that was supposed to mean.

“Been destined to suffer senior year in some kind of social hell, instead of hanging out with the cool kids.”

She chuckles and you smile.

Friday nights are special.

It’s the only time you feel like yourself again. 


End file.
